


Be Good for Daddies

by TheresAKayla



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, All the betas go to the same hs, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bro is not an asshole, Bro is really ooc, Daddy Kink, Dom Bro, Dom John, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform, Sub Dave, Subspace, Threesome - M/M/M, Who doesn't love Sub Dave?, no sburb session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:16:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheresAKayla/pseuds/TheresAKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John comes to Bro with an idea, and Bro follows through with it. Who wouldn't want to get their hands on two plush rumps like these anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Good for Daddies

John grew up basically living in the Strider household. He spent at least four nights a week in their apartment from the day him and Dave met and would probably still be staying for almost full weeks until they both went to college. Bro didn’t mind, because the kid was nice and his dad worked long hours. He also brought over these killer cupcakes and other baked goods from Daddy Egbert that Bro really couldn’t complain. When they moved in a couple of blocks up from them when Dave was in second grade, Bro didn’t mind at all. It was nice that Dave had made a new friend he was so close with.

They were attached at the hip, Dave and John. Bro was 30 when Dave was 15. Bro obviously saw the signs of Dave growing up. He asked for shaving razors for his face, he spent time in the shower more, he was moody. He was hungry all the fucking time and he slept the days away longer than Bro ever could. This also led to more random strifes, smuppets being thrown on top of the kid to wake him up, and him walking in on him in the shower with a smirk, demanding a strife right then.

Bro was a good guardian, really. He fed the kid, he got him as much as he could, tried to lift him up and be there for him as much as possible. He definitely wasn’t the best either, but he was good enough. Dave did look up to his Bro a lot, more than he’d ever admit.

In Junior year, Dave signed up for a few clubs, saying the college he wanted to go to nearby really looked at that shit. John didn’t really want to sign up for it, said it wasn’t his thing, so every time Dave wasn’t home and John wanted to come over, he’d plop down next to Bro and talk away or watch him work on his smuppets or robotics or whatever he was working on at the time.

Bro really didn’t mind. As the kid got older, he got a lot nicer to look at. He was at least a foot shorter than Bro, but he had good muscle on his arms and a tan that suited him well. His dad made him do lots of soccer and baseball until high school year, so he had this toned ass and these nice legs that Bro had looked at far too many times to be appropriate. He was probably going to Hell anyways though, so he just kept staring on.

John was so fucking cuddly too. He was all over Dave all the time, but Dave didn’t mind. Bro didn’t either, but damn did that kid love affection. If he wasn’t curled up around Dave and kissing his shoulders and holding his hand or burying his face into the blond’s neck, he was curled up around Bro or something else that served as a cuddling device. 

So Bro let the blue eyed beauty stick around. He told himself that it was because he had a nice ass, but John was good company too. He was friendly and kind. He told these fucking horrendous jokes and tried to play dumb pranks. Bro would sometimes pity fall for them, just to get that kid to laugh. His teeth had actually slightly grown into his mouth, so instead of being too huge, they rested just the right amount. It made him look cute anyways.

The kid was an asshole too, so they easily got along. He was blunt and he didn’t take shit. He was a little spoiled, but that was probably because of his father making so much bank. Bro got lots of money from his websites, but hot damn did Dad make some cash. The house they lived in was far superior to the Strider’s apartment, but it didn’t hold nearly as many memories as their place did.

Bro looked up from the commission he was working on to look at the kid sat next to him on the futon. He was leaning against Bro slightly, his eyes down and looking through his phone, tap tap tapping away with his thumbs to someone. Probably Dave even though the kid should be focusing on his club shit. 

“Do you spend all your time on that thing, kid?” Bro directed the question at John even though he wasn’t looking at him. John had learned that Bro did that a lot.

He shook his head, grinning up at the other and then positioning himself so he was lying across the others lap, which made Bro stop and glare a little. “Only when I’m bored. Entertain me, Bro,” The younger boy purred playfully, which made Bro groan a little.

“How do you want me to entertain you kid? I’ve got all this work to do. re’Distracting me.” He mumbled, taking off his glasses and looking down into John’s eyes. The other’s breath caught a little in his throat, which Bro noticed. He didn’t say anything about it, but he noticed. 

John sat up. “You’re really pretty, Bro.” The comment caught Bro off guard a little. He didn’t blush or anything like Dave did when John told him, which didn’t surprise him.  
“Thanks, kid. You’re pretty fine yourself.”

John smirked. “Really? You think so?” He smiled a little, giggling softly. Dave had stumbled over his words a lot more. John sat in comfortable silence with Bro for a few seconds before the older male nodded. John just grinned a little wider. “Do you think you’d sleep with me?”

Bro’s mouth fell open a little and he looked at John. Of fucking course he would. He’d pound that plush ass right where he sat into the fucking futon . It’s be as red as a tomato, he’d spank it so hard. “What kind of a question is that? I thought you and Dave were sleepin’ together.” He mumbled. Bro was well aware what the boys got up to. They spent tons of time together, and Dave isn’t a quiet moaner. The kid talks during sex too, like he talks during everything else.

“Well, yeah. We’ve talked about this.” John said, as if it all made sense. Bro just raised an eyebrow and continued to look at the other. 

“You’ve…” Bro began, confused, “You’ve _talked_ about this?” He asked. John enthusiastically nodded with a grin. “Well, what the fuck does that mean?”

“Well,” John sat up a little more and turned towards Bro. “Dave and I one night were talking about how we think you’re pretty attractive,” _Was that supposed to be a compliment? Pretty attractive?_ “And I asked him if he’d be interested in doing a threesome, and he said he wouldn’t dislike it. I know that face too, he’d like it a lot, I know. So I thought I’d ask you; Dave just said not to be angry at him if you got angry at me for asking.” 

Bro just sat there for a few minutes, confused. He didn’t know if this was a joke. “Are you playing a prank on me right now, John? I’ll kick your ass, if you are.” He mumbled.

“No, I wouldn’t be joking about this.” John said, crossing his heart, which made Bro scoff.

“Well, if we’re both bein’ honest. Then yeah. I don’t bottom for anybody though, kid. I know that you’re on top because Dave moans like a bitch in heat.” He chuckled, getting back to work.

John smirked, “Alright.” He replied, then just went back to his phone. 

 

Bro didn’t hear about it again for a few days. He brought it up with Dave, but the other just blushed and said to talk to John about it more. When Bro tried to strife him later, Dave only lasted about twenty minutes before having to run off and rub one out. Bro ignored it, telling him not to tug too hard, it’d fall off. 

John showed up a few hours later, plopped himself down next to Bro and pulled Dave into his lap. Dave had been playing some game on his phone because Bro was watching TV. John was watching with him, sitting close to Bro. Bro could feel his arm brushing against him and their knees touching. He was expecting it; he knew he was the prey tonight.  
Dave let out a small noise, “Egbert, please, I’m right in the middle of beating this,” He complained, which made both Bro and John roll their eyes. Bro looked over at John, who reached up and took Bro’s glasses off. He’d seen the multiple times, but each time was a little more breathtaking. 

Bro caught on quickly, grabbing the younger kids chin. It was okay if they fucked, right? They’re both consenting; both are almost eighteen. John and Dave both wanted it so badly, they wouldn’t even think about telling anybody. They wouldn’t get Bro in trouble like that. 

Bro pulled the blue eyed cutie close and kissed him roughly. He quickly dominated the kiss, though John battled him for it for a few seconds. Bro just bit down hard enough to draw a bit of blood on John’s bottom lip and pulled on his hair until he gave in. Dave watched with wide eyes, his phone’s screen dimming before just turning dark since he was staring for so long. _They’re going to do it tonight?_ Dave had cleaned himself up because John was coming over. He didn’t think that he’d get Bro tonight too though.

The kissing males didn’t miss the small whimper that left their subs throat. John smirked at that thought. _Their sub._ He thrust his hips up a little, so Dave knew he was still paying attention to him. He pulled away from Bro to kiss Dave softly. Dave’s eyes stayed open, because Bro was staring at him hungrily and _shit fuck_ , he was going to mess his jeans right here wasn’t he? They hadn’t even touched him.

“Look at this pretty baby. Already going to bust a nut for his daddies, huh?” Bro growled softly at Dave, who had to look away. Bro took Dave’s glasses off and folded them carefully, putting them on the side table. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Bro leaned in to whisper lowly in Dave’s ear. Dave’s hips just bucked while he whimpered against John’s lips, blushing deeply and reaching down to palm himself.

Bro grabbed Dave’s hands and pulled him out of John’s lap. “Listen, kid,” He said to John, who raised his eyebrow, “I’ve had to live with keeping my hands off of this fucking cocktease of a twink since he was fifteen. Have you seen his ass? It’s almost as nice as yours,” Bro stated, grabbing John’s chin. “I want to fuck you both. But I’ve only got one dick. So tonight, I’m going to fuck him and he’ll use this pretty little mouth of his on that delicious cock of yours. We’ll both mark him up though. Needs to know he’s ours. I want his ass spanked so hard that he won’t be able to sit without a hard-on for days. If we don’t accomplish that, then I don’t know how the fuck we’re going to keep doing this thing.” Bro stated, grabbing tightly onto the squirming teen in his lap. Dave was so hard. He could feel himself throbbing. 

“I-I want it so bad, daddy, please,” Dave whispered, stumbling over his words and kissing against Bro’s neck, looking at John. Both of the Striders had the same hunger in their eyes. John smirked. “John, d-daddy, I-I promise I’ll be good. I’ll wake you up with a blowjob and I’ll give lots of good cuddles and suck your cock really good and nice tonight, I’ll do anything you want, please,” Dave continued to ramble.

John locked eyes with Bro, “Guess that we need to shut him up.” He hummed, standing up and flipping Dave in Bro’s lap, pushing them both back. Bro rested against the futon, relaxed, holding Dave against his chest. John crawled on top of Dave’s lap and pulled up his shirt. “His nipples are pretty sensitive. He goes into subspace quick and he’s loud. I like having something in his mouth so he doesn’t scream, but he’s got such pretty noises. He’s a real slut for pain. We’ll have to do some wax play with you.” John informed, kissing Dave’s lips again, smiling at him and praising him, “Being so good for us, baby boy.” He purred. “He likes his hips being bruised. I’m always pretty rough with him, so don’t hold back. I like being able to see him limp around at school and sputter excuses.” John chuckled softly, scratching his fingers down Dave’s front, which made Dave do a full body shudder.

Bro was eating up the information. “So, if we do this, I expect you both to know I’ll want more. You,” He turned Dave’s head so the other could meet eyes with him. John was busy tugging off Dave’s jeans, chuckling to himself when he saw he wasn’t wearing any boxers. “You’ll need to be ready for me to bend you over any counter and fuck you until you’re crying for me to stop because you’ve cum so many times _it hurts,_ at all times.” He growls. Dave’s cock twitches and John smirks, rubbing his thumb against the slit to tease him a little. Dave just lets out this breathy noise as he stares at Bro, his boyfriend eating the scene up. 

“Looks like we might need a cockring on this little cutie, huh?” John hums, tugging off his own clothes, so that Bro’s the only one who’s still dressed.

Bro looks away from his brother to eye John up shamelessly. John’s got nice length and he’s pretty girthy. Bro’s bigger, but the kid’s not done growing yet. He’ll probably be a little bit under Bro by the time he finishes. He had a pretty nice cock though, damn.

Dave’s a little cutie. He definitely didn’t get much out of the Strider genes. He’s got some good length, but he’s lacking in his girth a little. Bro grabs his hips and pulls his ass down, rutting against it with his own bulge so Dave can feel it. Dave leans his head back against Bro’s shoulder, the material of Bro’s jeans feeling strangely good against his ass. “Bro, undress, please?” Dave asked, his voice a bit shaky still. 

“I think,” Bro began, sliding Dave off of him. John plopped down and grabbed the boy, kissing his lips a few times before moving down his neck, sucking a large mark onto it. Everyone would know it was him. Jade and Rose would joke about it at school the next day. John and Dave didn’t care. “You should learn to beg better, love. You’re not going to get my cock in that little hole of yours just by asking like that.” He smirked, nipping gently at Dave’s earlobe before pulling away. 

Bro took off his clothes slowly, watching John quickly dominate Dave in a kiss. It was mostly teeth and tongue, but it was still hot. Dave was so needy. Bro didn’t expect the kid to be such a sub. He thought maybe Dave might be the dominant in some situations, but now he saw Dave definitely wasn’t. Dave’s head was so deep in subspace already and John hadn’t even really touched him. Just little kisses, a flick of the thumb. Nothing too exciting and yet, here Dave was, his fingers shaking as he held onto John’s shoulders in want, rubbing their hips together slowly, hesitant because he wasn’t given permission to do so. 

Bro let them both take a good look when he was finally nude. His cock hung heavy, nursing a semi. He grabbed it and gave himself a few strokes, smirking at the boys. He didn’t miss the way that Dave licked his lips. “Get to work on Egbert,” Bro told Dave, leaning down and kissing his wet lips. “Needs his cock nice and hard before you even think about putting your lips anywhere near it.” He informed, spanking the kid on the ass hard. He got a yelp in response. “Move to the bedroom too. Your bed’ll be a lot more comfortable than the futon.” He told Dave with another spank to his ass. 

Bro watched as the two quickly shuffled off to Dave’s bedroom. He got some lube, though he was sure the couple probably had some of their own with how much they fucked. They’d have to go out and buy some shit. He’d need to take Dave out, at least. John could come too, but he’d worry about it later. 

He walked in to John straddling Dave on the bed. Dave was stroking John while the other nipped at his nipples and stretched him open. He already had two fingers inside the boy, and _oh, there’s the lube I knew they had._

Bro stood against the doorway and waited until Dave was tossing his head back and John had three fingers in him. Dave was squirming a little and John was definitely hitting that spot. John liked playing with Dave’s prostate; prodding at it until Dave came undone beneath his fingers. It was always fun to watch Dave’s ‘o’ face as he came from just his prostate being played with. They had lots of toys that John had hidden in Dave’s closet that he loved to press against the bundle of nerves. They’d all have to play with them later though.

John looked over at Bro and smirked, leaning down and sucking on Dave’s left nipple, flicking the tip of his tongue over it. Dave grabbed onto his hair and let out this high pitched noise that Bro swore sounded straight out of a porno. _Better than any porn I’ve ever seen, that’s for damn fucking sure._

John lifted Dave’s hips up and spanked him three times quickly, alternating between cheeks. “Didn’t say you could grab my hair. Bad boy,” He scolded, spanking him again three times. It was always like that with John’s spanks, Dave noticed. Always in pairs of three. 

“Sorry, John,” He whined, grabbing onto the bedsheets instead, arching his back and moaning. “Please punish me more, daddy. I was really bad,” Dave big down on his bottom lip, sucking on it and letting out another moan as John spanked him again. 

Bro walked over and crawled onto the bed behind John. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. He grabbed Dave’s hand and wrapped it around John’s cock, tightening the boys loose grip and beginning to stroke him fully. “You’re slacking, Dave,” Bro said, looking over John’s shoulder and meeting eyes with the blushing boy. 

“Sorry, dー” 

“Ah,” Bro cut him off with a harsh spank, which bit into Dave’s already sore behind. He let out a whimper while Bro rubbed the irritated skin. “Don’t apologize to daddy. Show me how good you can be.” He raised his eyebrows, his hand slipping from Dave’s and watching him for a while as he stroked. It was a bit hard to spank him because of the arms in the way, but Bro managed. He hit the boy until John was breathing a little heavier and making more faces of pleasure. The boy wasn’t too loud, but Bro was good at telling when people were getting really into it. 

“Dave,” He caught the boys attention. Bro moved away from John to sit next to the boy and kiss him, licking his lips and getting a small taste of Dave. John spanked him and he whined quietly against his lips. “I think it’s time for you to use that pretty little mouth of yours on John. I’m ready to pound you. Are you all nice and ready for me? Want me to fuck your little hole with my cock?” Bro asked, his eyes thick with lust. He was so glad he fucking agreed to this. 

Dave was nodding before he even ended his sentences. He was shuffling back from John, who spanked his ass for the last time and leaned down to kiss his cock gently. John was sitting on his knees, so he just guided Dave’s head, pulling on his hair rougher than he needed to. Dave liked it though, _the little slut._

Bro spanked his ass and John groaned as he watched Dave’s eyes water. His ass was already so red. It’d be sore as fuck tomorrow with all the work getting done on it tonight. Bro grabbed the lube he brought with him before John could toss him the bottle already on the bed. He slathered it onto his cock and rubbed his thumb over Dave’s hole, teasing him for a while, rubbing the leftover lube in between his cheeks with a smirk. 

Dave moaned against John’s cock, swallowing it down after playing with the head for a while, looking up at John with these begging eyes. John just thrust his hips and pulled on Dave’s hair a little tighter. “Good boy,” He praised him with a smirk. 

While John distracted the twink, Bro slipped inside. He went in slowly, making sure to give Dave a little bit of time to adjust. He wasn’t a complete asshole. After a few seconds though, he went to town. He fucked into the boy earnestly, his hips hitting his ass hard enough that Dave could probably mistake it being John’s softer spanks, but with more pleasure because he was getting fucked too. He came right away, tightening up and having to pull off of John’s cock, who chuckled softly as Dave panted. 

“Came a little early, huh, slut?” He leaned down to kiss the other. He was still stroking John to keep him going, but he had to catch his breath. John leaned over to hit him a few more times on the ass, which made Dave cry out because _fuck,_ he was so sensitive right now and Bro wasn’t letting up at all. 

“Bro,” Dave gasped as he was spanked again, harder than before. “Fuck,” he whined, his voice going up two octaves. 

“What’s my name, baby boy?” Brp questioned with a smirk, spanking him just as hard as before. 

Dave bucked his hips in response, whining, “D-Daddy, please. Sensitive,” He stuttered softly, his cock twitching even though he’d just released, a few dribbles of cum leaking out. _Fuck, he’s going to have to clean his bedsheets._ He’ll have to sleep on the futon tonight. 

Bro didn’t slow down, “You can take it, love,” He muttered, gripping so tight that there’d definitely be bruises on his hips. John pulled Dave back down on his own cock, the tip leaking pre out rapidly. He got pretty close before Dave pulled off, but now he was a lot calmer, even with Dave swirling his tongue and sucking him down like it was the last time John would let him on his dick. He always worked his mouth so good for John. He knew how to please his dom. Both doms, right now. 

Dave arched his back and let the two pull him in between each other. They were both thrusting into him roughly. His noises were cut off, but the vibrations around John’s cock were worth not hearing the sweet sounds. 

Bro began to spank the other in between every other thrust. He did it until the other was trailing tears down his cheeks and whining loudly against John’s cock. He stopped when the other was flinching away from him, instead grabbing his hips and pulling him closer, angling his thrusts a bit better to try and get that sweet spot. At the same time, it pulled Dave away from John’s cock, so he sucked on the head and played with the frenulum with his tongue, alternating between playing and actually licking the pre from John’s slit.

It didn’t take long for Dave to begin getting close once again. Constant fucking with Bro’s cock brushing against his prostate felt _really_ fucking good. John was going to cum next though. He began tugging too hard on Dave’s hair and thrusting back into his mouth.

Bro slowed down just slightly so Dave could pay more attention to his boy. Dave gently fondled John’s balls as the other thrust, holding them and looking up at him. John growled and gripped into his hair, holding him down on his cock as John came, pressing tightly to Dave’s face as he forced Dave to take him down, moaning loudly and tossing his head back, “Fuck, Dave,” He moaned, pulling out, Dave following after to try and suck the last bit of cum that he could, whimpering as the other pulled away fully. 

“Good boy, baby,” John purred softly, leaning down to kiss Dave’s lips, the boys eyes watery.

Dave smiled before he let out a loud moan as Bro slammed his hips forward. He relentlessly thrust into Dave, gripping onto his hair now and making Dave arch his back, his other hand digging into the soft skin on his hips that was already bruised. “Fuck, kid,” Bro growled.

“Daddy!” Dave cried out. John reached down and stroked Dave slowly, a reward for being such a good boy for them both. 

Bro spanked Dave a few times before he came inside, filling him up and holding himself there, groaning out Dave’s name as he came.

“Bro! Daddy! Ah!” Dave moaned loudly, burying his face into the blankets as he came for the second time that night, John rubbing his thumb over the boys sensitive slit. Dave shook a lot, twitching when Bro spanked him for the last time that night before pulling out. 

Bro watched as the boy came down, still high in subspace as John pulled him close. “Such a good boy, baby. Such a good little boy for me and Bro. You did so well, Dave. So good,” John told him softly, pulling back the bedsheet and wiping Dave’s cum off his stomach with it, tossing it to the side so they could lay down.

Dave looked up at Bro, his eyes watering. Bro crawled into the bed next to him, pulling Dave between the two and hugging him close, cuddling him. “You did so good,” He told Dave quietly, whose bottom lip quivered a little before he smiled brightly. Fuck, this cutie. 

Bro gathered the two up in his arms, carrying them to the bathroom. He turned on the shower and corralled all of them inside. He carried Dave mostly, because the boys eyes fell shut about halfway through and him and John took turned cleaning him and themselves down.

Bro dried both the boys, even John let him dote over him. He looked pretty tired too. Dave was exhausted though. Bro kept praising them, telling them how good they did because, even though John wasn’t in subspace like Dave, it was still nice to hear. He led them both to the futon and did it up, pulling out tons of blankets and wrapping his boys up. John fell asleep quickly, cuddling up to Dave after kissing both of them on the lips with a smile. Bro got Dave some water and aspirin just in case for the morning, then laid next to the boy. 

Dave cracked his eyes open just a little and smiled at his older brother, pressing his nose to his shoulder. “Hey, Bro?” He asked quietly. 

Bro looked over at Dave, nodding, “Mhm?” He hummed, moving the kids hair out of his eyes. 

“You did good too.” He whispered before kissing him softly, then curling up close. 

Bro made sure Dave’s eyes were really closed before he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Was feeling some JohnBro but then Dave got thrown into the mix. Hope you enjoy, feel free to leave me feedback, tell me if there's any typos, all that shit. My tumblr is filledwithbees. Might turn this into a series, who knows?


End file.
